My Image Seme, My Seme, and My Seme's Family
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: "Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terlahir dari keluarga seme dengan seluruh saudaranya yang berwajah SEME dalam artian 'manly'. Akankah namja berstatus SEME yang terkenal seantero Kyunghee University dengan keseme-annya itu mewarisi status seme para Hyungnya? Ataukah ia harus rela menjadi uke! Dihadapan seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Choi Siwon yang tergila gila padanya!" NO EDIT! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_MY IMAGE SEME, MY SEME, AND MY SEME'S FAMILY_

.

Length : Chaptered

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

And other cast

Pair : _ #smirk

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie is MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : Romance, Commedy, Friendship, and Family

Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

Summary : "Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terlahir dari keluarga seme dengan seluruh saudaranya yang berwajah SEME dalam artian 'manly'. Akankah namja berstatus SEME yang terkenal seantero Kyunghee University dengan keseme-annya itu mewarisi status seme para Hyungnya? Ataukah ia harus rela menjadi uke! Dihadapan seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Choi Siwon yang tergila gila padanya?!"

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) . The author or thor called is too good(?) for me, I'm newbie here.. ngerasa belom pantes buat Evil dipanggil gitu…

PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. DON'T BASH MY PAIR, bash saja saya karena saya laah trouble makernya! Yohohoho...

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

Chapter 1

,

,

Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut _brunette_ coklatnya berjalan angkuh disepanjang koridor Kyunghee University. Langkah kakinya yang tegas beradu dengan marmer, menimbulkan harmonisasi yang menggema disepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya.

Jika kalian mengira suara langkah kakinya menggema karena ia hanya satu-satunya makhluk yang berada di tempat itu, maka kalian SALAH BESAR!

Jika kalian memperhatikan, sesungguhnya koridor yang tengah dilalui sang namja dipenuhi –sesak oleh mahasiswa-mahasisiwi lain. Namun seolah tubuh tanpa jiwa, mereka semua hanya mematung melihat sang '_flower boy' _melintas dihadapan mereka. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka telah lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas saat sosok arogan tersebut melalui nya tanpa menatap sedikitpun.

'Cih.. Sudah kuduga, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho! Apalagi setelah merubah _hair style _ku, che.. Kau kalah lagi Donghae hyung!' batin si namja _brunette _–angkuh.

Setelah sosok namja itu berlalu..

"Aigoo… apa itu Kyuhyun-sshi?" Gumam seorang yeoja cantik bermata sipit.

"Dia sangat tampan!" Yeoja di sampingnya ikut menimpali.

"Kyaa! Dia mengubah warna rambutnya! ," Jeritan seorang namja imut berstatus 'uke' terdengar dari ujung koridor.

"Terkesan lebih _manly!"_

"Kyuhyunnie harus jadi seme ku!"

Dan kalimat pujaan-pujaan lain mulai terdengar bersahutan memenuhi koridor yang kini lebih terkesan sebagai 'pasar minggu' tersebut -_-.

.

Penasaran dengan sosok tokoh utama kita? Baiklah biarkan Evil menjelaskannya pada kalian semua…

Cho Kyuhyun. Sebuah nama yang sederhana, namun akan menimbulkan keributan jika kalian menyebutkan nama lengkapnya di Kyunghee University.

Kyuhyun adalah '_flower boy_' di Kyunghee University. Seorang namja tampan dengan sifat angkuh permanen dalam dirinya, dengan seringaian andalan yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan keangkuhan sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tampan, dengan seluruh garis tegas yang menghiasi wajah porselennya. Memiliki tubuh menjulang diatas rata-rata pria Korea, dan jangan lupakan otak encernya yang membuat ia dapat mengambil S2 di usia 19 tahun.

Melakukan akselerasi berkali-kali semenjak Junior High School, membuatnya memasuki dunia Universitas di usia 16 tahun. Jika dihitung, ia hanya menyelesaikan pendidikan awal, S1 dan menempuh S2 nya dalam 4 tahun.

Hal ini tak ayal membuatnya menjadi murid kesayangan para dosen disana. Tahun depan ia bahkan siap mengambil gelar Master-nya dengan pegangan beasiswa di Oxford University.

Ada yang merasa cukup? Sayangnya masih kurang…

Ia adalah anak bungsu dari seorang Cho Youngwoon atau Cho Kangin. Pimpinan Cho Corporation yang bergelut di berbagai bidang, namun mayoritas ke bisnis resort yang memiliki cabang di berbagai penjuru dunia. Ibunya –Cho Jungsoo merupakan designer ternama yang karyanya telah diakui dunia.

Jabatan presdir telah menunggunya setelah ia meraih gelar Master nya di Oxford, menyusul tiga kakaknya yang telah melalangbuana di dunia perbisnisan.

Terkenal akan wajah mempesonanya, Cho Kyuhyun menjadi _playboy _paling dicari di Kyunghee University –bahkan diluar universitas. Pesonanya sanggup membuat yeoja manapun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, dan namja manapun akan rela diper-uke olehnya.

Yeah.. dia memang telah menaklukkan hamper seluruh uke di universitasnya, bahkan ada beberapa seme yang sanggup mengubah posisi menjadi '_bottom_' hanya untuknya.

Sebut saja Kim Jongwoon atau –Yesung. Seme dari Kim Ryeowook, mahasiswa seangkatannya yang sanggup menjadi uke untuknya. Atau Oh Sehun, mahasiswa tingkat pertama jurusan _dance and culture_. Atau Kim Jongdae? Park Chanyeol? Lee Jinki? Lee Seungri? Ahh… bahkan terlalu banyak nama seme yang menyimpang dari statusnya, demi diper-uke kan _flower boy _kita..

.

.

_MY IMAGE SEME, MY SEME, AND MY SEME'S FAMILY_

"Lima puluh ribu won!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, menatap remeh namja tampan dihadapannya. Wajah porselen itu menampilkan _evil smirk _yang membuat beberapa yeoja di kelas itu mimisan.

"Che.. Dasar lintah darat!" desis namja ikan tersebut. Memaki namja yang telah ia anggap dongsaeng 'lagi lagi senyum menyebalkan andalannya!'

Pada akhirnya namja bertubuh lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun itu meraih dompet di sakunya, mengambil lima lembar pecahan sepuluh ribu won, lalu dengan setengah hati menyerahkannya pada jelmaan setan dihadapannya –Kyuhyun.

"Oh ayolah Hae hyung.. Kau hanya menyuruhku mengganti gaya rambut, dan berpikir apa para penggemarku merubah pandangannya padaku atau bahkan membuatku makin terlihat tampan? Hey.. Itu bahkan hanya lima puluh ribu won!"

Kyuhyun terpingkal menatap wajah hyungnya yang merengut lucu. Dengan gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi namja tersebut.

"YAKK! Aku bukan uke Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini uke simpananmu! Dasar Cho brengsek!"

"Hahaha… arraseo.. Lagipula aku tidak mau menjadi santapan myeolchi-mu itu karena telah memper-uke dirimu, Donghae hyung!"

Donghae mengusap kasar pipinya, perih bekas cubitan Kyuhyun masih terasa disana. 'Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Tapi aku masih yakin Kyu! Kau memiliki sisi cantik dari wajahmu! Entahy harus diapakan rambutmu, yang jelas aku yakin bahwa kau ini sebenarnya cantik, bukan tampan Kyu!"

"Hyung! Kita sudsah membahas ini berkali-kali, kau tahu bahwa wajah tampan ku lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Jo Kwangmin si kapten basket mengemis menjadi uke ku? Dia bahkan tidak mengacuhkan kembarannya sendiri, padahal setauku mereka kan incest" sembur Kyuhyun agak frontal diujung kalimat, membuat Donghae mendengus geli mendengar ucapan sombongnya.

"_I don't care.."_

"_Do as everything you want"_

"Dasar kau ini, selalu saja! Kau fikir-"

"Kyunnie-ah…" Kalimat Donghae terpotong saat seorang namja cantik dengan dimple di pipi nya memasuki ruang kelasnya. Entah kemana dosen yang memiliki jadwal hari ini untuk mengajar dikelas yang mereka berdua ikuti –hingga sampai detik ini beberapa mahasiswa yang terjadwal mengikuti class masih berkeluyuran dikoridor kampus.

"Oh.. Yixing-ah.. " Kyuhyun mengecup mesra pipi Yixing, yang membuat sang namja cantik tersipu malu.

"_Oh.. how a fluffy moment! For the god shake _Kyuhyun-ah! Bisakah kau dan uke barumu itu tidak bermesraan dihadapanku?" Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Yixing. Menarik sang 'primadonna' Kyunghee untuk beranjak keluar kelas.

"_One more, _Lay-sshi!" Kyu-Lay berbalik, menatap Donghae yang melemparkan senyum sinis. "Jangan terlalu mencintai si brengsek itu, bisa saja besok ia mencium yeoja didepanmu!"

Lay tersenyum, menampilkan dimple manisnya. "Tak apa hyung, aku mencintai Kyunnie.. Yang penting saat ini dia mencintaiku, itu saja sudah cukup.." ucapnya santun nan lembut, membuat namja yang mendekapnya menjadi sumringah.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Hae hyung? Bilang saja kau iri!" Ledek Kyuhyun sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"Jawaban yang klise.. Persis dengan ucapan Go Hara kemarin.." Desah Donghae pelan, memperhatikan tubuh dua namja jangkung yang telah lenyap dari retinanya.

"Pabbo.."

.

.

_MY IMAGE SEME, MY SEME, AND MY SEME'S FAMILY_

.

.

Kediaman Cho malam ini nampak ramai. Di ruang makan rumah bergaya Eropa klasik tersebut beberapa pasang namja berpenampilan elegan menyantap makanan yang tersaji dalam keheningan. Memenuhi meja berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan dua sosok berada diujung meja.

Sudah jadi larangan keras dalam keluarga Cho berbicara saat tengah menyantap makanan. Bagaimanapun jiwa konglomerat Cho Kangin mengharuskan dirinya mendidik tegas putra-putranya dalam bersikap, agar dapat berperilaku layaknya seorang bangsawan yang terdidik dan berkelas.

Perpaduan dentingan alat makan dan piring keramik yang beradu menimbulkan melodi statis yang memenuhi ruangan, tenang, namun tidak sunyi.

Ting..

Tepat saat tuan Cho membalikkan garpu nya, seluruh manusia yang tengah menyantap makanannya diruangan tersebut ikut menghentikan makannya. Kecuali seorang yeoja mungil berusia 3 tahun. Gaya makannya yang lucu namun bersih, menimbulkan senyum hangat dari orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"Ekhem.." Seluruh pasang mata terpusat pada Kangin, pria berusia hamper setengah abad itu tersenyum hangat. Garis keriput tercetak jelas diujung mata nya, factor dimakan usia yang tak lagi muda.

"Hari ini.. Adalah hari dimana appa pertama kali bertemu umma kalian." Pandangannya beralih ke sisinya, sebuah kursi yang diisi oleh namja cantik berwajah malaikat yang masih Nampak mempesona di usia yang tak lagi muda. Mendampingi sang suami yang duduk di sofa tunggal dengan ukiran special dan ukuran yang lebih besar dari kursi lainnya.

"Appa memiliki wajah yang tampan dan manly, kalian tahu itu.. Keluarga Cho memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk berwajah tampan dan manly bukan?" Sosok pria dewasa lainnya mengangguk dan sedikit ber-applaus ria dengan ucapan angkuh sang kepala keluarga.

"Bukankah hari ini untuk pertama kalinya keluarga kita dapat berkumpul bersama? Dengan beberapa tamu istimewa, appa ingin mendengarkan apa saja hal yang berhasil kalian capai selama ini". Cho Kangin berdehem perlahan, sedikit merapihkan tuxedo seharga dua buah mobil BMW terbaru yang dikenakannya.

"Seorang Cho memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, kita terlahir dengan jiwa angkuh permanen. Dengan wajah tampan dan bukan cantik! Kalian ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang berwibawa dan penuh charisma."

"Cho Yunho, anak sulungku.." Namja bermata musang yang berada di sisi kanan meja persegi panjang tersenyum, berdiri lalu mulai membungkuk –memberi hormat.

"Aku Cho Yunho, anak sulung dari Cho Kangin. Aku bertubuh atletis dan berwajah manly –mewarisi wajah appa. Saat ini aku sudah memiliki sebuah perusahaan agency ternama yang memiliki cabang di 5 negara, U-Know Entertainment. Istriku Kim Jaejoong seorang model androgini ternama, aku sudah memiliki seorang putri bernama Cho Sully-"

"Appa!" Teriakan imut nan menggemaskan memotong ucapan Yunho. Suara cempreng itu tak ayal membuahkan gelak tawa diruangan yang diliputi suasana kehangatan. Sosok namja cantik bermata doe disampingnya mengusap lembut rambut sebahu sang aegya.

"Bagus Yunho-ah.. Kau memang anakku yang hebat! Selanjutnya… AH… Anak kebanggaanku yang kedua.."

Seorang namja berwajah oriental bangkit dari peraduannya, senyuman hangat diberikannya untuk seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Hallo.. I'm Joshua Cho or Hankyung Cho. Sekarang aku tengah berdomisili di Amerika, sebuah cabang restoran bintang lima yang kubuka tahun kemarin di New York city kini mengalami sedikit masalah karena jumlah pelanggan yang meningkat membuatku segera mendirikan cabang lain di Negara bagian Amerika lainnya."

Ia menghela nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku memiliki sebuah hotel berbintang lima di Korea yang memiliki cabang di 13 negara lalu untuk saat ini restoran ku yang pertama kali kudirikan di Korea baru memiliki 2 cabang di Negara lain. Beberapa bulan lalu saat aku tengah menikmati indahnya dunia malam Los Angeles.."

Jemarinya mengapit jemari lentik namja disampingnya. Ditariknya namja anggun dengan paras cantik melebihi seorang yeoja sekalipun yang berada disisinya. "Aku bertemu seorang Cinderella, _i think I love him at first sight. He is my first love, and my last. _Dia seorang pengusaha muda yang bergerak dibidang kecantikan dan perawatan tubuh." Namja cantik itu tersenyum penuh charisma.

"Berbagai _Beauty House, _rumah spa, therapy dan perawatan tubuh ia dirikan hingga mencakup 4 negara Eropa dan 3 negara Asia. Ia juga rutin menciptakan penemuan produk kosmetik baru dengan _budget _tinggi, namun sangat diminati dunia. Bulan kemarin kami telah menyelenggarakan pertunangan di Finlandia, lalu aku akan berencana menikahinya di pulau Jeju bersama seluruh keluarga Cho tentunya.."

Applaus yang diawali oleh Cho Kangin memicu tepukan lain yang saling bersahutan, menggema hingga kesunyian kembali mendera. "Dapatkah kau memperkenalkan dirimu nak?"

Pemuda cantik nan anggun tersebut menampilkan seulas senyum karismatik, sebelum bangkit dan menunduk –memberi hormat.

"_Hallo… I'm Casey Kim but you can call me Heechul, Kim Heechul is my Korean name. Thanks for the banquet dinner, I felt honored to be able to exist in this family. Nice to meet you"._

Suara anggun penuh charisma Heechul seolah menghipnotis seluruh pria dewasa disana, gaya bicaranya yang berwibawa benar-benar memikat hati. Pancaran lembut mata kelam itu kian menghanyutkan saat mengerjap polos.

Sang kepala keluarga tersenyum hangat. Menatap pemuda cantik yang kembali duduk ke peraduannya, disisi sang tunangan.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan Hankyung-ah appa bangga padamu! Sekarang giliranmu Cho Seunghyun! Anak ketiga ku.."

"Hai' arigatou gozaimasu, Cho Seunghyun-desu!" Suara bass menyambut pendengaran seluruh penghuni ruangan glamour tersebut, dengan aksen Jepang yang kental ia mulai berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang kikuk.

"Saat ini aku masih menetap di Jepang untuk mengelola cabang perusahaanku yang ke-4 di bidang otomotif. Aku juga telah menjadi seorang pengacara, di Jepang aku bertemu seorang namja imut yang memikat hatiku."

Seunghyun menunduk, meraih jemari namja menggemaskan yang duduk disampingnya, dikecupnya pelan jemari lentik tersebut hingga menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di pipi sang namja.

"Dia seorang composer lagu, karyanya telah menembus pasar Hollywood. Ucapan Seunghyun disambut tepuk tangan meriah seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut, keduanya terduduk dengan wajah sang namja imut yang dihiasi semburat kemerahan.

"Saat ini kami sedang menyusun acara pertunangan untuk dilaksanakan di Venecia, bersama seluruh keluarga Cho.."

Cho Kangin bangkit dari singgasananya, tersenyum hangat sebelum berucap. "Baiklah.. sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan penghuni baru, sebagai kehormatan apakah kau bersedia memperkenalkan diri wahai anak muda?"

Seunghyun menggenggam erat jemarin sang namja, mengangguk pasti saat _black pearl _tersebut menatapnya meminta persetujuan. Sang namja menggemaskan bangkit, disambut tubuh Cho Kangin yang kembali duduk.

"Hai' ohayou gozaimasu minna-san… Namae wa' Kwon Jiyoungie-desu, yoroshiku.." Ucapnya lembut sebelum menunduk hormat dan kembali mengambil tempat disisi Seunghyun.

"Hahaha.. jadi nama anak manis ini Jiyoung ne?" Jiyoung hanya mengangguk, menampilkan senyuman manis yang menggemaskan.

Cho Kangin tersenyum bangga pada anak ketiganya, jika Yunho, Hankyung, dan Seunghyun sudah berarti tinggal…

Lirikan mata Cho Kangin menarik seluruh pasang mata untuk menatap satu objek yang terduduk santai dengan sebuah benda portable hitam dalam genggamannya.

Piip

"Arraseo.. arraseo.. tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu… " Kyuhyun _ber'role-eyes', _ia bangkit dari kursinya –paling pojok dengan setelan rapih yang Nampak berkelas.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang tampan. Diwarisi wajah manly keluarga Cho dan harus meneruskan tradisi keluarga Cho untuk menjadi seorang seme yang hebat bagi ukenya yang tidak boleh sembarangan, melainkan seorang namja cantik, elegan, terdidik, sopan, cerdas, berkelas, dan harus terjamin bibit, bebet, dan bobotnya."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, melirik sinis kakak sulungnya yang tersenyum mengejek gaya arogan nya. 'Acara apa ini, hanya pamer status, kesuksesan, dan pasangan saja, cih!'.

"Saat ini aku sedang menyelesaikan S2 ku di Kyunghee University di usia 19 tahun, keluarga Cho memang jenius bukan?"

Prok prok

Prok prok

Prok

Ia menyeringai, menunjukkan jiwa sombong keturunan Cho. "Tahun depan aku siap mengambil gelar Master ku di Oxford University, lalu jabatan presdir di Cho Corporation telah menunggu saat aku meraih gelar Master ku".

Sekali lagi suara riuh tepukan tangan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Tuan Cho menatap satu per-satu anaknya dengan bangga. Ups.. sepertinya ada yang terlewatkan~

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pasanganmu Kyuhyun-ah?" suara Cho Kangin memecahkan keheningan, seluruh pasang mata kembali tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Sejauh ini belum ada yang cocok.. Kemarin aku mengencani Zhang Yixing, primadonna kampus ku. Ia mahasiswa Study Exchange dari China".

"Berhentilah bermain-main Gui Xian.."

"Yunho hyung tau aku masih muda kan? Lagipula aku sedang mengincar seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci yang berada di tingkat ketiga, sepertinya ia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku.."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya bawa namja yang kau kencani kesini untuk mengenal keluarga kita Marcus!"

"Hey Hankyung hyung, aku tidak mau membawa namja asing kerumah ini. Terlalu banyak namja yang ku kencani, apa kalian mau aku membawa namja berbeda setiap harinya?" si bungsu Cho hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa, sedangkan sang ayah menghela nafas frutasi.

"Dengar.." suara berwibawa penuh charisma Cho Kangin memusatkan perhatian seluruh penghuni meja makan tersebut.

"Ini adalah kali pertama appa mengadakan reuni keluarga seperti ini. Appa hanya ingin tau kemajuan kalian, kesuksesan kalian, dan keberhasilan kalian mewujudkan segala didikan appa. Appa ingin semua anak appa bias menjadi orang yang sukses dan berpengaruh, termasuk kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kangin menahan amarah melihat putra bungsunya malah kembali memadu kasih dengan psp nya. Tidakkah ia sadar ucapan appanya juga demi ia dan saudara-saudaranya? Dasar Cho Kyuhyun!

"Kyuhyun-ah.. appa memang menjanjikan posisi presdir untukmu setelah kau meraih gelar Master-mu, akan tetapi…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan jemari tirusnya pada portable hitam tersebut. "Appa akan menyerahkan jabatan itu jika kau telah memiliki pendamping.."

"_For the god sake dad! _Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan usiaku belum genap 20 tahun! Appa ingin aku menikah di usia dini? Bagaimana jika ak-"

"Appa bilang pendamping Cho Kyuhyun, bukan pasangan hidup". Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

"Setidaknya kau harus memiliki seorang tunangan."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

_MY IMAGE SEME, MY SEME, AND MY SEME'S FAMILY_

.

.

Evil COME BAAAAAAAAACKKKKKK! Remember mee? (Readers : NOOOOOO) #pundung jahhhh… YESUNGdahlah! Evil gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi selain JEONGMAL MIANHAE yang sbesar-besarnya buat (mungkin) seorang, dua orang, tiga orang readers atau lebih yang mengenal Evil sebagai author gebleg yang suka ngadat update -_- #bow

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's selir! xD #LOL (istrix Kyu si Umin)

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_MY IMAGE SEME, MY SEME, AND MY SEME'S FAMILY_

.

**Author by :**

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

And other cast

**Pair :** _ #smirk

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie and this story is MINE!

**Genre :** Romance, Commedy, Friendship, and Family

**Warning :** YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini

**Summary :** "Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terlahir dari keluarga seme dengan seluruh saudaranya yang berwajah SEME dalam artian 'manly'. Akankah namja berstatus SEME yang terkenal seantero Kyunghee University dengan keseme-annya itu mewarisi status seme para Hyungnya? Ataukah ia harus rela menjadi uke! Dihadapan seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Choi Siwon yang tergila gila padanya?!"

**A/N : **Huwah! Kagak nyangka bisa dapet review sebanyak itu di chapter kemaren! #bow hiks.. Evil jadi terharu #CROOTT hiks… TT,,TT Hmm… Sejujurnya Evil ngetik ini sambil ber-galau ria, makanya bagaimana kalau chapter ini kita nge-galau bareng Kyunnie yang frustasi dengan predikat ukenya? #smirk

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*).

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing J

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

Chapter 2

,

,

Pagi hari…

Kyunghee University…

Seperti biasa, sosok Kyuhyun berjalan angkuh melintasi koridor pagi ini. Namun ada yang 'lain' dari keadaan koridor dibanding hari kemarin. Jika kemarin beberapa yeoja dan namja berstatus uke Nampak terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun, saat ini justru beberapa namja seme turut bergabung menatap sosok 'indah' yang melintas dihadapan mereka.

Lihat saja warna rambut sang namja yang kemarin masih berwarna coklat gelap, sekarang rambut _brunette _itu Nampak indah saat tergerai dengan warna almond yang Nampak lembut dan kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Ooh… Rupanya sang '_flower boy' _mulai mengeluarkan aura nya. Tidak sadarkah kau Cho Kyuhyun? Hanya karena perubahan tatanan dan warna rambut, Saat ini namja-namja seme yang kelaparan diluar sana tengah mengincarmu? Ckckck…

.

"Donghae hyuuung!"

BRAKK

"Aiissshh… waeyo Kyuhyun-"

DEG

" –ah"

Donghae terperangah. Iris sang namja ikan tersebut tak berkedip, ia menatap awas paras dihadapannya, seolah tak membiarkan seinchipun wajah porselen itu terlewat olehnya.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan jemari lentiknya didepan wajah Donghae, berharap hyung nya memberi respon meski hasilnya nihil.

"Yakk ikan!"

PLETAKK

"AWH! Yak! Appo Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae merengut sebal, tangannya dengan cepat mengelus jitakan Kyuhyun di jidatnya. "Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Dasar Evil!"

"YAK! Kau yang apa-apaan?! Menatap ku dengan tatapan lapar seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi mesum! HUH!" Kyuhyun –tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Donghae terperangah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"KYUUU~"

"YAHH!" Kyuhyun meronta dalam pelukan Donghae. Namja ikan ini tiba-tiba mendekap Kyuhyun sambil menangis haru, dengan tampang –yang menurut Kyuhyun Nampak menjijikkan.

"Sudah kubilang Kyu! Sudah kubilang! Kau memang cantik anak bodoh!"

Kyuhyun Nampak ingin protes sebelum Donghae kembali menghujaninya dengan pelukan dan tepukan sayang di kepalanya.

"Hyuung…!"

.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sesosok namja imut bergigi kelinci menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa buku yang menumpuk ditangannya menyulitkan sang namja untuk berbalik menatap si pemanggil.

"Mari biar kubantu" Sosok namja jangkung dengan tubuh semampai dan surai almond lembut meraih tumpukan buku dalam genggaman sang namja imut. "Kau mau ke perpustakaan kan?"

Dan sosok sang namja manis hanya menggumam samar sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun mengambil langkah cepat, mengambil tempat disisi Lee Sungmin sambil mencoba menarik perhatian 'calon mangsanya'.

"Kau Lee Sungmin dari fakultas hukum kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka percakapan, mencairkan suasana _awkward _diantara mereka.

"Ne.. Kyuhyun-sshi"

"Oh.. Kau mengenalku?"

Wajah Kyuhyun sumringah, tak salah lagi pesonanya memang tidak diragukan seantero Kyunghee! –batinnya narsis.

"Ne.. Murid dengan usia termuda yang telah mengambil S2 bukan? Putra Cho Kangin sang CEO Cho Corporation yang bergerak di berbagai bidang. Terkenal dengan sifat _playboy _dan keangkuhan permanen dalam dirimu benar?"

Ucapan Sungmin yang manis di awal –namun membuat Kyuhyun cemberut diakhir melahirkan sebuah umpatan kecil dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menggembungkan pipinya imut, namun saat sadar ia malah kembali mengumpat '_shit! Holy mother fuck! _Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti uke sih!' batinnya –geram.

"Disini Kyuhyun-sshi"

'Eh?'

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah kecil Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci tersebut menuntun Kyuhyun, menuju sebuah sudut rak buku yang agak sepi. Kyuhyun tersenyum –tidak menyeringai lebih tepatnya, '_it's show time babe..' _

Grepp

Sungmin terperanjat saat Kyuhyun –setelah menata tumpukan buku ditangannya ke rak disisinya, memerangkap tubuh sang namja kelinci diantara tubuhnya dan rak perpustakaan.

Jemari tirusnya membelai lembut pipi bulat penuh Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin.. Kau tahu, wajahmu sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja, dan… Kau sangat mempesona chagy"

Namja itu –Lee Sungmin hanya terdiam, matanya menatap lurus iris obisidian Kyuhyun. Jangankan merespon, wajah _childish_ Sungmin bahkan tidak merona sedikitpun mendapati rayuan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi… Mian, tapi apa yang-"

"Sssh… Aku belum selesai Sungmin-ah" Bisik Kyuhyun –memotong ucapan polos sang namja, seraya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir 'M' _shape _Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah… _Would you be my boyfriend?_"

Mata foxy itu hanya mengerjap polos mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram pundak nya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng imut.

"Y-Yak! Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa?! Kau menolakku?! Menolak Cho Kyuhyun?!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Iris obisidian nya menatap nyalang iris foxy Sungmin yang mengerjap polos.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-sshi… Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bahkan lebih cantik dariku? Permisi…"

JGERRRR

Bagai disambar petir, ucapan singkat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Kedua iris nya masih melotot –shock. Ia bahkan telah lupa bagaimana cara bernafas saat mendengar untaian kata 'mutiara' dari bibir Sungmin.

Saat ini hanya satu kata yang terus memenuhi otak Kyuhyun hingga tubuhnya serasa beku bahkan hanya untuk berkedip sekalipun. Seluruh sarafnya menjadi kaku.

Cantik?

"MWOYA?! CANTIK? YEOPPO KATANYA?! ANDWAEEEE…..!"

Dan teriakan cetar membahana Kyuhyun memenuhi penjuru perpustakaan Kyunghee, membuat sang penjaga perpustakaan pun tak mampu menyuarakan tegurannya kala melihat aura suram sang '_flower boy'._

.

.

"Cantik katanya?" Sedari tadi hanya kalimat itulah yang terucap dari bibir kissable nya. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terhuyung. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bahkan rela meninggalkan Lamborghini nya di parkiran universitas hanya untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki.

"_DAMN! _Apa maksud namja itu? Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan berubah menjadi cantik?! _Fuck!" _

Mengumpat, mencaci, menggerutu, memaki, dan bersungut sambil merunduk adalah hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sepanjang perjalanannya –menyusuri trotoar jalanan kota Seoul. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengannya, hanya satu yang ada dalam fikiran mereka 'tidak mungkin namja tampan ini mengidap penyakit jiwa kan?'

Toh Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja cuek yang tidak pernah mendengar pendapat orang lain maupun cara pandang orang lain terhadap dirinya, baginya yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara seseorang itu melihat diri mereka sendiri..

Brukk

"Akhh… Yakk! Appo!" Kyuhyun meringis, melirik kemeja soft blue panjang yang digunakannya sedikit sobek dibagian siku. 'Pasti lecet' pikirnya. Tanpa mau tahu ataupun minta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya, alih-alih Kyuhyun malah beranjak pergi tanpa berbalik sedikitpun –sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya kalau namja ini angkuh permanen bukan?

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya sambil diiringi umpatan dan makian –entah kepada siapa, meninggalkan sosok lain yang terjatuh akibat ulahnya.

"Cantik…" Sosok namja berkacamata hitam yang tadi ditabrak Kyuhyun melepaskan _black sun glass _yang dikenakannya. Iris _emerald _sang namja menatap tubuh ramping Kyuhyun yang sosoknya mulai menghilang di ujung retina sang namja.

Ia bangkit. Menepuk bagian belakang blazernya yang sedikit berdebu. Sebelum beranjak, sebuah benda kecil berkilauan tertangkap ujung retinanya. Diraihnya benda yang tak lebih besar dari uang koin tersebut.

Pins dengan lapisan emas berwarna _gold-shappire _dengan sedikit degradasi _dark purple_. Benda persegi lima tersebut memiliki ukiran timbangan yang mencolok dengan 13 _ruby _kecil menghiasi sekelilingnya. Sang namja menggenggam pins tersebut, sebelum menampilkan _joker smile _nya yang mampu memikat siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kyunghee University.." Desisnya pada angin yang berhembus.

.

.

Kota metropolitan Seoul. Ada yang tahu kenapa kota ini disebut kota metropolitan? Alasannya simple, Karena kota ini adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

Aktifitas kantoran maupun warga sipil yang tak pernah ada habisnya membuat kota ini termasuk dalam daftar urutan kota tersibuk di dunia, bersama dengan Tokyo dan beberapa kota lain di penjuru dunia.

Hal ini juga tercermin disalah satu perusahaan terbesar di negeri Ginseng tersebut. Choi Corporation. Perusahaan terbesar ketiga di dunia, dengan cabang perusahaan di lebih dari 50 negara di dunia. Dengan peran aktifnya di berbagai bidang, Choi Corporation telah menjadi pemegang penuh atas kendali laju dunia bisnis-perbisnisan di Korea Selatan.

Sebut saja salah satu brand yang dinaunginya, Hyundai. Ataupun beberapa _agency _ternama yang berada dibawah kendalinya. Ia menguasai jalur perdagangan diseluruh Asia. Raja diantara para pengusaha dengan saingan bisnis yang tidak sedikit tentunya.

Sudah cukup berkenalan dengan perusahaannya bukan? Nah sekarang mari kita berkenalan dengan CEO atau pimpinan utama perusahaan yang menjadi '_GIANT' _didunia bisnis ini.

Dialah Choi Siwon. Catat namanya baik-baik, karena orang yang satu ini hamper tidak pernah tersentuh lensa wartawan. Ia memiliki standar yang tinggi dan pengamanan yang ketat.

Hamper seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan mengenal namanya, dan jika ditanya wajahnya? Mungkin hanya 0,001% dari seluruh warga Korea Selatan yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya.

Ia hanya menampakkan diri dalam acara-acara penting saja. Bahkan hanya wartawan tertentu yang bisa mengantongi izin untuk mewawancarainya. Terkenal dengan wajah tampan dan bertangan dingin dalam berbisnis membuat namja ini menjadi incaran hampir seluruh gadis-gadis dinegaranya.

Sayang sekali di usia yang baru saja memasuki kepala tiga ini, sang CEO masih lajang tanpa pendamping disisinya. Pekerjaan telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Lihat saja sosok tegap dengan tubuh atletis yang kini tengah sibuk membolak-balik berkas di meja kerjanya. Kedua iris _emerald-_nya dibingkai oleh sebuah kacamata baca ber-_frame _putih.

Tok tok

"Masuk.."

Begitu suara bass yang tegas itu terdengar, pintu ruangan tersebut senantiasa terbuka. Menampilkan sosok namja berkepala besar dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Oh… Kau hyung? Bagaimana..?"

"Sesuai permintaan anda sajangnim.."

Brakk

Namja itu –Kim Jongwoon meletakkan tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya ke atas meja kerja Siwon. Sedang sang pimpinan hanya tersenyum. Meletakkan berkas ditangannya, ia meraih selembar dari berkas yang dibawa sekretarisnya.

"Anda seperti maniak sajangnim…" Jongwoon mengucapkannya dengan nada datar. Meski begitu terselip nada sindiran di dalamnya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memanggilku sajangnim saat kita hanya berdua Yesung hyung.. Dan lagi kau membuatku muak dengan bahasa formalmu itu.."

Siwon bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Membalik lembaran yang dibacanya, ia memberi isyarat dengan lirikan bagi Yesung untuk duduk di kursi dihadapannya. Mereka memang telah lama kenal. Siwon dan Yesung merupakan teman saat masa kuliah.

Cukup lama bersama, membuat Siwon menganggap Yesung sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih SMU membuatnya merindukan kasih sayang keluarga, dan hadirnya sosok Yesung sebagai figure ayah dan kakak membuat Siwon nyaman berada disisinya.

"Hmm… Cho Kyuhyun… Cho… Cho… Sepertinya marga ini tidak asing ditelingaku…"

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah Cho Corporation yang dipimpin tuan Cho Kangin?"

"Aah… Itu dia! Bukankah dia baru saja menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita?"

"Ne… Tapi apa kau serius menyukai putra bungsunya itu?"

Siwon hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya –bingung "Memangnya kenapa hyung? Ada masalah..?" Yesung hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu Siwon-ah… Cho Kangin terdengar keras dalam mendidik putra-putranya maksudku.. Kau tahu? Ia terobsesi menjadi pemimpin hingga mengharuskan seluruh putranya menjadi seorang 'dominan' dalam hubungannya.. Kau mengerti kan?"

Cukup lama Siwon menatap Yesung dengan alis bertaut. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah lucu seperti tengah menahan tawa.

"Hmft… BWAHAHAHAHA…." Yesung terperangah melihat tawa Siwon yang meledak. Pasalnya, baru kali ini namja kepala besar itu melihat Siwon dapat tertawa lepas seperti saat ini.

"Prinsip macam apa itu? Konyol sekali! Hahaha…. Astaga… Lagipula bagaimana bisa putra bungsunya yang cantik itu menjadi seorang seme? Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia pernah bermasturbasi sebelumnya!"

Siwon terus tertawa sambil menelusuri berkas-berkas dimeja kerjanya. Puluhan lembar kertas yang hanya membeberkan informasi mengenai satu orang, Cho Kyuhyun.

Mulai dari akta kelahiran, catatan keseharian, prestasi yang diraih, tempatnya menimba ilmu sejak masih _Play Group _hingga Universitas. Lalu riwayat hidup, daftar anggota keluarga, biodata, keseharian, catatan kesehatan, kerabat dan teman dekat, juga beberapa informasi sampingan seperti nama beserta foto-foto mantan kekasihnya -_-

Wheew… Presdir Choi benar-benar mengerikan saat terobsesi dengan sesuatu. Tidakkah koneksinya benar-benar menakjubkan?

.

.

Kediaman Cho yang megah malam ini kembali sepi. Setelah malam kemarin mansion megah ini diramaikan oleh kehadiran keluarga besar Cho, malam ini mansion bergaya eropa dengan arsitektur menawan tersebut kembali diselimuti kabut keheningan.

Meski terdapat puluhan _maid*_ dan _butler* _yang bekerja dibawah kendali Cho Kangin, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang pernah membuat keributan disini. Apalagi pihak yang biasa membuat keributan –putra bungsu keluarga Cho saat ini telah mengunci diri di _private room _nya, dimana lagi kalau bukan dikamarnya?

Sementara ini kepala keluarga Cho beserta istri tercintanya tengah menjalani rangkaian perjalanan bisnisnya, dimulai dari Bangkok, Shanghai, Guangzhou, Manila, Osaka, Kyoto, dan seterusnya.

Kembali pada si bungsu Cho yang tengah merana, sedari tadi ia terus berguling-guling diatas kasur _king-size _bermotif devil miliknya. Tingkahnya tak ubah seperti seorang gadis remaja yang kehilangan coklat pertamanya di hari _thanksgiving* _-_-

"Eomaaa…. Hiks…" Dan untuk pertamakalinya Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal angkuh seantero Kyunghee terisak dengan nada manja alami.

"Apa maksud kelinci bodoh itu?!" Jemarinya meraih sebuah cermin berbentuk oval yang terlempar –beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah porselen yang terpantul disana.

Mata besar dengan iris caramel, hidung bangir, bibir _kissable _kemerahan, pipi yang sedikit berisi, rambut _brunette _coklat almond, dan kulit wajah porselen tanpa cacat –kenapa ia baru menyadari wajahnya sangat cantik?

Cantik?

Iya, cantik.

"MWOYA?! ANDWAEEEE…! Apa yang baru saja kau fikirkan Cho Kyuhyun pabbo! Kau ini tampan bukan cantik!" Matanya berkilat penuh semangat, sambil mengacungkan tinju keudara –benar benar OOC -_-

"Tapi kelinci jejadian itu bilang aku cantik T^T … Huweee…." Ia mengacak surai madu nya frustasi, astaga! Demi Luhan si _ulzzang*_ Kyunghee! Ia dihantui perasaan cemas dengan bayangan dirinya yang menjadi uke oleh –entah-dengan-siapa dan ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis.

Hell! Hanya karena satu kalimat dari seorang sunbae nya dan ia menjadi misuh-misuh seperti ini? _DAMN IT!_

Dan sepanjang malam itu dihabiskan tuan muda Cho dengan isakan, umpatan, dan lirihan frustasi yang mengalun dari bibir _kissable _nya.

.

.

"Aisshh… Dimana bocah setan itu!"

Lee Donghae menatap gelisah bangku kosong dihadapannya. Kursi yang menjadi singgasana sang '_flower boy_' kini Nampak sepi. Sejak pagi hari kelasnya juga menjadi sasaran para fans Kyuhyun yang mempertanyakan ketidakhadiran namja Cho itu guna meramaikan koridor kampus pagi tadi.

Sehari saja Kyuhyun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan ia menjadi sasaran pertanyaan para fans nya yang membuat kelasnya sukses menyerupai keadaan kereta listrik _economy class _di senin pagi!

Haisshhh! Entah kenapa, tapi perasaannya tidak enak saat mendapati Lamborghini Kyuhyun pagi tadi yang masih terparkir manis sejak kemarin sore di parkiran kampus. Awalnya ia pikir anak itu sedang ada kelas malam, tapi ia menjadi cemas saat pagi ini mendapati mobil Kyuhyun terparkir tanpa bergeser seinchipun sejak kemarin.

'Apa anak itu pulang dengan kendaraan umum? Tapi mustahil! Dia kan sombong begitu, mana mau naik kendaraan umum apalagi berjalan kaki.'

'Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang? Dan mobilnya? Astaga…'

'Apa anak itu baik-baik saja'

"_Oh my gosh, Cho Kyuhyun! You make me crazy bitch!_"

CTAKK

"AKH! Appo.."

Donghae mengelus sayang jidatnya saat penghapus _whiteboard _mendarat disana, menyahuti teriakan frustasinya yang membuat geram Mr. Kang.

"Donghae-sshi jika anda mengikuti kelas ku hanya untuk membuat keributan, sebaiknya anda beresi barang anda dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas saya, terima kasih!"

Dan ucapan lantang sang dosen disambut langkah santai Donghae yang justru terlihat sangat bahagia dapat meninggalkan kelas yang dibina sosok dosen yang terkenal _killer_ tersebut.

.

Sesosok namja dengan tinggi badan yang tidak lebih dari 165 cm Nampak memasuki area parkir Kyunghee University, ia mendekati sebuah Lamborghini putih yang terparkir manis diantara deretan mobil mewah lainnya.

Namja itu mengusap permukaan kaca kursi pengemudi, berharap mendapati sosok namja ikal sahabatnya. Sayang sekali, ia harus menhela nafas guna meredam kekecewaan.

"_Shit_.. Sepertinya aku memang harus kerumahnya. Dasar bocah merepotkan!"

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia mengenakan helm dalam genggamannya sebelum berjalan menuju sebuah motor spektakuler rancangan Claudio Castiglioni, seri black yang dibuat khusus dan unik dari MV Agusta F4 CC seharga 100.000 atau seharga Rp 1.571750.775.

Tanpa buang waktu ia meluncurkan sang kuda besi tercinta, membawa kendaraan mewahnya meluncur membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup lengang pada jam kerja seperti saat ini (pukul 09.00 KST).

.

_My Image Seme, My Seme, and My Seme's Family_

.

GRRRNNNNGGGG….

Suara akselerasi yang khas dari perpaduan mesin dan onderdil motor yang dibuat detail memenuhi areal gerbang mansion megah dengan arsitektur a la Eropa tersebut.

Meletakkan helmnya begitu saja setelah melemparkan kunci motornya pada seorang _bodyguard_ yang menjaga gerbang menjulang tersebut, Lee Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri halaman mansion megah Cho yang ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman, bunga, pohon, dan dihiasi beberapa patung dewa-dewi Yunani dengan luas yang tidak terkira.

Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pembawa pesan dari kerajaan lain yang siap menabuh genderang perang -_-

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang, retina sang namja ikan mendapati sebuah air mancur dengan patung _Cupid* _yang memegang panah ditengahnya. Dilaluinya air mancur tersebut dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Donghae mengunjungi kediaman Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja ia tidak dapat menutupi kekagumannya terhadap arsitektur dan _ornament_-_ornament_ mewah yang menghiasi mansion tersebut.

Hal ini juga merupakan alasan mengapa ia lebih senang menyerahkan kunci motornya pada _bodyguard _yang menjaga mansion Cho untuk kemudian dibawa ke parkiran, lalu menyusuri halaman luas nan indah milik keluarga Cho untuk menyaksikan keindahannya dengan berjalan kaki.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

Teriakan lantang Donghae menggema di ruang tengah mansion tersebut, seorang _maid _dengan sigap menghampiri Donghae, merunduk hormat sebelum membuka suara.

"Tuan muda Cho tengah berada di kamarnya sekarang…" Ucapnya santun.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi namja ikan itu bergegas menyusuri tangga yang melingkar disisi ruang tengah. Ya, Donghae tidak perlu sungkan lagi dirumah ini, menjadi teman Kyuhyun sejak masih _Kindergarten_ _School _(karena Kyuhyun mengikuti akselerasi) membuat mansion megah ini telah menjadi rumah kedua bagi namja ini.

Tok tok

Hening

Tok tok tok

Hening

BRAKK

"OI BOCAH SETAN, KELUAR KAU!" Donghae mendobrak pintu bercat putih tersebut dengan tendangan maut yang tak ber-peri-kepintuan, membuat sosok yang tengah bergelung dibawah selimut berjengit –terkejut mungkin.

Iris orbs Donghae menatap tak percaya tubuh jangkung namja yang biasanya sangat memprioritaskan penampilan itu kini Nampak berantakan. Kaki jenjangnya hanya dibalut boxer setengah paha yang mengekspose kulit putih mulus tersebut, sementara itu sebuah shirt tanpa lengan membalut tubuh rampingnya yang mengekspose _collarbones _indah sang '_flower boy'_.

Sosok yang bisa dipastikan belum mandi itu terduduk dengan wajah tertekuk dan lingkaran hitam mengerikan yang menghiasi area bawah matanya.

"Omona! Kau benar-benar Cho kyuhyun yang ku kenal? Kenapa kau semengerikan ini Kyuhyun-ah?!" Namja ikan itu melotot shock, menuntut penjelasan atas tingkah 'ekstrim' sahabatnya.

"Apa aku tampak jelek hyung?" Pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun membuat Donghae cengo.

"Yakk pabbo!.. Apa maksudmu? Dengar Kyuhyun-ah aku menuntut penjelasan atas semua ini dan kau berhutang cerita padaku mengenai hal yang membuatmu menjadi _zombie _seperti ini!"

Tangannnya bersedekap di dada, mencoba memasang gaya angkuh yang tak cocok untuknya -_-

"Hiks.. hiks.."

'Eh?'

Ia tergaagap saat UNTUK PERTAMA KALI SEPANJANG HIDUPNYA menyaksikan _live show, _dimana Cho Kyuhyun sang namja arogan dengan jiwa angkuh permanen tengah terisak dihadapannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"HYUUNG!"

Brukk

Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Donghae hingga keduanya terjembab ke atas kasur _king-size _nya.

"HYUUNG! Lebih baik aku jadi jelek saja daripada harus jadi cantik! HUWEE… Buat aku jelek hyung! Kelinci jadi-jadian itu mengataiku cantik hyung! Aku tidak mau diper-uke siapapun! Lebih baik jadi jelek saja sekalian! Huweee,,,, TT_TT"

"Ya-yah.. Kyuhyun-ah jangan seperti ini.."

Donghae mengumpat, frustasi dengan tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, _listen to me!_"

Kyuhyun berhenti terisak saat mendengar suara tegas Donghae, kedua tangan hyungnya telah mendarat sempurna di pundaknya.

"_Listen _Kyuhyun-ah.. Kemana jiwa aroganmu selama ini? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa pendapat orang lain hanya omong kosong?"

"Taapi ini beda hyung!" Kyuhyun merengut. Oh ayolah… Sifat asli Kyuhyun telah keluar, kekanakan, manja, dan sangat bergantung padanya.

Ya.. Sebenarnya inilah yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun dibalik tembok tinggi sifat arogan dan dinginnya. Jiwa yang rapuh karena kurang kasih sayang dan didikan yang keras dari appanya, manja dan penuntut. Hanya pada Donghae lah Kyuhyun bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Baik! Jelaskan padaku dimana letak perbedaannya antara pendapat namja itu dengan pendapat orang lain?"

"Kau tak tahu saja hyung! Pertama, aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku dan dia menolak! Dia fikir dia siapa berani menolak Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Oke, oke Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku tau ini mungkin sulit bagimu, ini kali pertama ada orang yang berani menolakmu bukan?" Donghae memijat pelipisnya pelan, memperbaiki gaya duduknya diatas bed itu ia kembali membuka suara-.

"Tapi dia mengataiku cantik hyung! CANTIK! Itu yang kedua!" –sebelum Kyuhyun menyela ucapannya yang bahkan belum sempat diucapkan -_-.

"Ketiga, katanya aku lebih cantik darinya!"

"Dan yang keempat, POKOKNYA DIA MENGATAIKU CANTIK HYUUNGG!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mau tak mau Donghae juga ikut-ikutan frustasi melihat tingkah autisnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah hyung.. Harus ditaruh dimana wajahku jika seluruh kampus mengetahui Cho Kyuhyun ditolak seorang namja?! _DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"_

"Apa kau akan mengejar namja itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Lee Sungmin? Ani! Dia musuhku!"

'Heh? -_-' Donghae mengelus dada, menghadapi perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang dapat berubah drastis setiap saat. Baru saja namja itu meraung-raung, lalu mengumpat, setelahnya memasang wajah santai. Oh astaga ingin sekali dia menghapus ingatan namja ini mengenai kejadian tempo hari!

"Begini saja.. Besok datang ke kampus dan bersikap seperti biasa! Kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang-"

"Sulit hyung! Ucapan namja itu seolah menghipnotisku untuk terus mengingatnya!" Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, sementara Donghae Nampak berfikir keras.

"Arraseo.. Kita lakukan seperti biasa, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Donghae menyeringai saat mengetahui Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan ucapannya.

Ya.. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau melakukan sesuatu, taruhan. Bagaimanapun Donghae sudah menganggap Kyuhyun dongsaeng nya sendiri, tidak tega juga namja ini melihat Kyuhyun seperti mayat hidup begini.

"Aku Lee Donghae, menantang Cho Kyuhyun untuk datang ke Kyunghee University esok hari dengan gaya normal dan melupakan percakapannya dengan Lee Sungmin". Ia menarik nafas sejenak, agak berat memang mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun hal yang akan ia pertaruhkan merupakan barang yang bahkan belum genap sebulan terpajang di garasi rumahnya.

"Dan aku berjanji akan memberikan MTT Gas Turbine Superbike milikku yang dipesan khusus sesuai dengan aslinya di film Torque dari Hollywood, -jika Kyuhyun bisa melaluinya tanpa mengungkit kejadian itu selama seminggu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar taruhan Donghae. Membayangkan kendaraan yang memulai popularitasnya dari Hollywood terparkir di garasi mansionnya, membuat si namja ikal mengangguk pasti.

"Dan kau boleh membawa pulang Lamborghini putih ku yang berada di parkiran kampus jika aku kalah" Ucapnya semangat, mau tak mau melahirkan sebuah senyuman tulus di bibir hyungnya.

"Dasar anak bodoh.." Lirih Donghae sembari mengacak lembut surai madu Kyuhyun yang tengah sumringah.

.

.

.

_*Maid : _Pelayan wanita dengan seragam khusus, biasanya diberikan atau tergantung keinginan tuan rumah.

_*Butler : _Pelayan pria dengan setelan jas resmi

_*Ulzzang :_ Wajah terbaik; kategori wajah terbaik; bisa juga berarti orang yang tenar/popular tanpa menyandang gelar karena kecantikan/ketampanan wajahnya

_*Cupid : _Dewa cinta dalam mitologi Yunani; biasa dilambangkan sebagai sosok bocah lelaki berambut ikal dengan sayap dan terdapat panah kecil atau_ harpa _pada genggaman tangannya

_*Thanksgiving :_ Kebalikan dari hari_ valentine _dimana sang pria lah yang memberikan cokelat kepada wanitanya

.

.

.

**TBC**

_MY IMAGE SEME, MY SEME, AND MY SEME'S FAMILY_

.

.

Anyyeong Readersdeul! #lambai2 Huahahaha… apa ini?! *nunjuk atas* #tutup muka# aigoo malu deh ama chapter ini… / Dibuatnya sambil ngegalau ria sih TT_TT mian jika tidak sesuai harapan… Noh abang Won udah nongol kan? :D Adududuh… Chapter ini panjang amat, ampe' 15 page MS Word! Dan Evil adalah orang yang paling cetek ilmunya kalo nulis cerita panjang x(

Oh ya, Evil mo nge-vote nih sekalian warning aja… rencananya chap depan mo naik rated jadi M, ada adegan WonKyu nya gitu… Chingu seSUJU atau gak? Mohon suaranya nee… Nah dari hasil vote nanti bakal Evil tentuin chap depan ff ini masih anteng di rated T atau bakal naik rated ok? Suara terbanyak yang akan Evil ambil, Gomawoo… #BOW

.

**_Balasan Review Chapter 1_**

Kayla WonKyu : Hahaha… Nih Wondad udah nongol :D #nyodorin Siwon# meski masih nyempil tapi chapter depan bang Won mulai eksis deh! #peace emang sih! -,- Chapter satu biarkan Kyuhyun menikmati kesemeannya :D tapi chapter tiga bakal jadi Siwon's world #smirk gomawo chingu!

Missjelek : Nee.. gomawo ^_^

Shin min young : Reaksi keluarga Kyunnie? O.o kayaknya masih abu-abu xD #gayaloeee gomawo ^_^

Ermagyu : NEE! Nih Wondad udah nongol! Gomawooo…. #hug

Allyna Kyuzumaki : Wakakakak…. Nyemein Kyu? Wahh musti saingan ma Evil dong! :p Evil kan semenya Kyuu #di glare Siwon# nee… Moment WonKyu nya Chapter depan nee? Gomawo chinguyaa…

Wonkyufa : Hmm… WonKyu bukan yaa..? jawabannya ada diatas kan chingu? :D Gomawo ^_~ #wink

Alcici349 : Emang Evil lupa nyantumin di warn ya? #watados xD jawabannya tunggu chapter depan Chingu! #smirk

Kopi Luwak : Ekhh ..? Chanyeol ama Thehun uke? #pokerface untung cumin selingan *elus dada* kkk…. Nee chingu gomawo!

WonKYunJae : Nee… Chinguuuuu #hug ekh? Summary nya kenapa chingu? :p Gomawoo chinguyaa… #CROOTTT hiks… TT,,TT ternyata ada juga yang nungguin Evil comeback #syukuran moga suka ama chapter ini nee chingu? ^_^

Tinahudzaifah : Yah … beginilah keluarga sii babyKyu xD Gomawo yaa chingu.. Nih udah diusahain (meski ujung-ujungnya ngaret juga)…

.9 : Jika Evil seorang WKS, maka apa pair fanfic ini? !UkeKyu! .babyKyu :p

Nah chapter ini Wondad udah nongol tuh, jadi ABG Tua xD *digampar Wonwon* Emang chapter satu ada unsure comedy nya chingu? O.o padahal Evil gak bakat nulis comedy sama sekali #pundung

Udah diusahain chingu xD meski tetep aja telat plus ngaret #bow gomawo udah nungguin fic ini #ngaminin

Qhia503 : #Manggut2 noona sendiri tahu Evil makhluk macam apa kan? BWAHAHAHAHAH #

Santkyu : Hahaha… Do'ain aja chingu moga Kyuhyun cepet nyadar xD

Miszshanty05 : Nee… Gomawo ^_^

Rikha-chan : Reaksinya dirahasiain dulu deh :D, nunggu Wondad nge-rape babyKyu dulu *ups… keceplosan…

Kyuro : Nee..! Mau gimana lagi chingu, hasil didikannya Kangin appa nih ^_^ Gomawoo..

Augesteca : Evil juga sebenernya ngakak gila waktu ngetik scene pamer harta itu xD entah ide nista darimana sampe' Evil masukin hal itu #LOL Bang Won muncul chap ini! :D Bang Won udah unjuk gigi noh, Wondad kan nekat ;) kayaknya gak masalah tuhh meski musti ngadepin babe Kangin wkwkwk… gomawo chingu..

Dee : Gomawo chingu ^_^

Quinnevil : Hehehe,… Nee chingu! Kesian Teukie umma kalo gak ada penerusnya xD

Ahh… Part yang kamu kritik udah ku baca ulang, dan SELAMAT! Kamu benner T_T Evil emang masih newbie sih… Tapi justru berkat kritik ini Evil berusaha meminimalisir hal yang sama. Masalah bahasa baku dan paragraph yang bertolak belakang.

Chapter kemaren emang masih banyak cacatnya, tapi moga-moga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang kemaren..

Gomawo chingu atas kritik dan sarannya! Bener2 membantu Evil dalam mengasah kemampuan mengetik Evil, untuk chapter ini ditunggu kritik dan Saran nya nee chingu? :D

Ssip! Gomawo ^_^ #BOW

Shin min hyo : Hahaha… Gomawo chingu! Nih bang Won nya udah Evil tampilin! :D Keep review nee chingu ^_^ Gomawo ..

Ratnasparkyu : Nee… Apalagi di chapter ini, Evil udah sengaja ngeluarin aura uke nya Kyunnie #smirk Gomawo Ratna-chan

Devilblood : Uwah… Penname kamu ngingetin Evil ama username twitter Evil xD ONIK_BloodDevil #LOL Nee… Tenang aja Kyunnie gak bakal bisa tahan lama jadi seme kalo ditangan Evil #smirk Gomawo..

Meotmeot : Wkwkwkw… gak bakal jantungan si babe Kangin, paling juga spot jantung doang xD YAP! Bang Won udah nongol di chap ini, dan dia jadii…. Tadaaahhh~ ABG Tua! Wkwkwkwk… # gomawo chingu #bow

Kaka wonkyu : Jawabannya diatas chingu, mian bikin bingung… Dan mian juga kalo ff ini aneh, yang punya aja aneh -_- Sungmin cumin selingan chingu, biar ada yang buat Kyunnie gaalauu :D

Evil kyu : Pen-name kamu cetar membahana chingu :3 pertemuan pertama WonKyu emang kurang berkesan (dari sisi Kyu) tapi amat berkesan (dari sisi Won) love at first sight nya cumin bagi bang Won aja deh…

Pertanyaan kamu chingu! Bikin Evil bingung x( yepp ditunggu aja next chapter nya okee? Gomawoo #BOW

DiraWonKyu : Hahaha… Nee… Keturunan Cho emang seme sejati (except Kyunnie) xD Evil juga suka WonKyu :3 Gomawo chingu…

Guest : Nee… Annyeong Choineetha-chan.. ^_^ #bow Bang Won udah nongol di chap ini :3 penasaran? Ahy.. Evil juga penasaran…

Eh? Venus? Evil juga suka ff itu tapi gak tau kenapa ff sebagus itu bisa di-delete dari ffn L

Yepp… gomawo reviewnya chingu… salam kenal ^_^

Sugara : Jawabannya diatas chingu J Evil orangnya konsisten kok :D moga aja chapter ini gak bikin kecewa .. Dan… Yepp summary mewakili isi cerita kan? :D Gomawo chingu #bow mian kalo chapter sebelumnya Evil bikin bingung dan terkesan plin plan…

Zita frauke : Hahaha… Nih udah ketemu bang Won… Tapi sayang pertemuan pertama kurang berkesan L chapter ini Kyu udah galau tuh xD gomawo chingu ^_^

Meyra Uzumaki : Siapa dulu dong babenya xD didikannya Kangin appa noh chingu… Nih Wondad nya udah Evil keluarin meski nyempil dikit doang :p Bayarannya Wondad mahal sih kalo keseringan muncul tabungan Evil kan udah menipis gegara nyewa figuran yang mahal *lirik Lay* #LOL

Kiki kyujunmyun : Nih chingu! #nyodorin gomawooo…. #hug

.

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's wife 3

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^

Follow me ONIK_BloodDevil (jika berminat ^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

_MY IMAGE SEME, MY SEME, AND MY SEME'S FAMILY_

.

**Author by :**

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun (19)

Choi Siwon (30)

And other cast

**Pair :** WonKyu (karena Evil kagak mau di demo WKS xD)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie and this story is MINE!

**Genre :** Romance, Commedy, Friendship, and Family

**Warning :** YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, soft LEMON/ SMUT FOR THIS CHAP! I TOLD U BEFORE GUYS! So pasti gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini. Bisakah disebut PEDO dengan perbedaan usia mereka? Tidak? #abaikan -_-

**Summary :** "Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terlahir dari keluarga seme dengan seluruh saudaranya yang berwajah SEME dalam artian 'manly'. Akankah namja berstatus SEME yang terkenal seantero Kyunghee University dengan keseme-annya itu mewarisi status seme para Hyungnya? Ataukah ia harus rela menjadi uke! Dihadapan seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Choi Siwon yang tergila gila padanya?!"

**A/N : **Humm… Mianhae jika ada yang protes atas kenaikan rated di chapter ini.. Jujur, Evil bimbang antara pro dan kontra atas kenaikan rated ini… #bow maka dari itu Evil gak bakal buat FULL NC ._. sekali lagi mianhamnida…

Oh ya.. adakah yang menyadari kelalaian Evil di fanfic ini? Di chapter 1 Evil masukin nama Yesung dalam daftar uke nya Kyu, dan di chapter dua dia nongol jadi _secretaries_ nya Siwon xD mianhae sekali lagi atas kelalaian ini… #bow

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*).

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing J

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

**Chapter 3**

,

,

**_Cho's Mansion_**

Seorang namja berpenampilan _casual _mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Paras indahnya terpatri dengan anggun dalam pantulan sosok menawan yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Ia menyeringai, mencoba mengumpulkan segenap kepercayaan diri dan keangkuhan yang telah ditanamkan appa nya sejak dini.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Kumpulkan seluruh rasa percaya dirimu, ingat kau adalah pewaris Cho Corporation! Putra bungsu Cho Kangin yang perkasa, tunjukkan pada namja kelinci itu bahwa kau adalah seorang seme sejati!"

**'Mianhae Kyuhyun-sshi… Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bahkan lebih cantik dariku? Permisi…'**

**'Bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bahkan lebih cantik dariku?'**

**'Lebih cantik dariku..'**

**'Cantik…'**

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHTTTTT….." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat ucapan Sungmin terus berputar dikepalanya, rasanya kepalanya akan pecah tiap kali kalimat laknat –menurutnya itu terngiang di benaknya.

**'Baik! Jelaskan padaku dimana letak perbedaannya antara pendapat namja itu dengan pendapat orang lain?'**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat ucapan Donghae melintas dibenaknya. "Hae hyung benar, pendapat orang lain hanya omong kosong. _Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caraku melihat diriku sendiri_, namja itu hanya namja biasa, pendapatnya tidak berbeda dari pendapat orang lain, omong kosong!"

Dan Cho Kyuhyun kita yang angkuh telah kembali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti, meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih gading itu dengan seringaian yang terpatri manis di bibir _kissable_ nya.

,

"Inikah kediaman namja itu?" Seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki kepala tiga ini menatap penasaran gerbang menjulang yang berada 100 meter di depan Black Audy A4 yang dikendarainya.

"Iie sajangnim.. Menurut informasi, tuan muda Cho selalu berangkat ke kampus tepat pada pukul 07.15 tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Seperti yang anda tahu, tuan Cho menanamkan ketertiban pada putra-putranya secara ketat semenjak dini."

Siwon –namja itu hanya menggumam samar sembari menatap gerbang berwarna emas tersebut. Bisa dipastikan jika terkena cahaya matahari, gerbang megah itu akan menyilaukan mata dengan pantulan cahayanya –melihat betapa halus ukiran dan polesan pada kedua sisinya.

Iris _emerald _Siwon yang terbingkai _black sunglass _melirik arloji bermerk GUCCI yang terpatri manis di pergelangan tangan kokoh tersebut, menampilkan _joker smile _saat jarumnya menunjuk angka 07.13.

'Dua menit lagi'. Pikirnya, iris _emerald _itu kembali menatap gerbang kokoh yang mulai terbuka. Dan senyumnya kembali merekah saat sebuah Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse berwarna putih terlihat meninggalkan kediaman Cho.

Dengan rambut ikal almond yang menyumbul di kursi pengemudi mobil tersebut, bisa dipastikan siapa yang tengah mengemudikan mobil berharga belasan pakaian produksi Armani Exchange tersebut.

.

.

"Give me the light, light, light.. You are ma, ma, ma sunrise..."

"Neo eobtneun nan amugeotdo anya.."

Senandung Kyuhyun terhenti saat sebuah Black Audy A4 menghalau jalannya, tepat sebelum mobil tanpa atap miliknya memasuki gerbang Kyunghee _University._

Alisnya bertaut saat seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan membuka pintu kursi penumpang hingga sesosok tubuh tegap Nampak oleh iris _caramel_ nya.

Ia melepaskan _headset_ _nircable _yang dikenakannya, menyimpan asal di jok mobil dan keluar dari mobil putih itu dengan angkuh.

"Hey.. Kau tahu tempat parkir tidak? Setidaknya saat ingin berhenti perhatikan jalan dibelakangmu, apa kau tidak tahu kalau mobilmu itu menghalau jalan mobil mahal-ku? Kau tidak pernah belajar etika dan sopan santun ya!" .

Kyuhyun berkata lantang dengan gayanya yang sombong. Menatap sinis pria berkacamata dihadapannya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan –kalimat sombong Kyuhyun. "Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun kan?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku saat suara _bass_ itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ada getaran halus saat suara namja itu menyapa pendengarannya. Seolah gelombang suara yang dihasilkan sang namja mampu berubah menjadi partikel kecil yang menelusup hingga ke relung dadanya.

Halus

Getaran-getaran halus kembali terasa saat sang namja bertubuh tegap malah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia bahkan hanya terdiam saat sang namja mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilau dari sakunya. Menyematkan benda simbolis universitasnya pada sisi kiri kemeja _soft blue _yang dikenakan Kyuhyun –tepat di jantungnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas saat sang namja bahkan tidak bergeser seinchipun setelah menyematkan pins itu di dada Kyuhyun. Aroma maskulin yang khas tercium olehnya, menelusup hingga rasanya aroma itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

"Seharusnya.. Kau tanyakan masalah etika dan sopan santun pada seorang mahasiswa yang bahkan tidak berbalik setelah menabrak seseorang di trotoar jalan hingga terjatuh.."

Iris _caramel _nya melebar mendengar bisikan sang namja, ia yakin wajahnya telah memerah hingga ke telinga. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah maksud dari kalimat namja ini.

Sang namja berbalik setelah membisikkan kalimat itu pada Kyuhyun, menampilkan _joker smile _nya sebelum berjalan –menjauhi tubuh Kyuhyun yang membatu.

"_One more_.." Kyuhyun mendongak saat suara _bass _itu kembali terdengar. "Kita akan bertemu lagi cantik… _I promise.." _Ucapnya sebelum tubuh atletis itu memasuki Black Audy A4 yang mulai melaju, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan White Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse miliknya.

"_Handsome_…" Lirih Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, tubuhnya masih membatu dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

'Eh?'

"OMO! APA YANG KU KATAKAN?! HANDSOME? CUIH..!" Kyuhyun mengumpat, menjambak surai almond nya hingga berantakan. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menata rambutnya dengan kesal -_-.

"Hiihh.. Apa maksud paman tadi, cantik? Apa dia buta?! Tidak perduli setampan apa dia, sama saja dengan kelinci bodoh itu! Aaarghtt… Semua orang sudah gila!"

Kyuhyun membanting dirinya ke kursi kemudi dengan kesal. Akhirnya kendaraan putih itu memasuki area universitas, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mengingat _reward _yang ditawarkan Donghae untuknya.

'Kau pasti menyesal' benaknya percaya diri. Saat memasuki area parkiran Kyunghee ia tersenyum mendapati Lamborghini putih miliknya masih terparkir manis tanpa berubah seinchipun. 'Mungkin nanti akan kusuruh butler Kim untuk mengambilnya' pikirnya acuh.

.

_My Image Seme, My Seme, and My Seme's Family_

.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyu? Merasa lebih baik?" Donghae melahap Jajangmyun yang dipesannya sembari menatap sang dongsaeng yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan aura '_flower boy'_nya –tebar pesona.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menatap tanpa minat pada Donghae. "Setidaknya aku telah menyuruh salah satu maid ku menyiapkan tempat khusus di garasi rumahku untuk sebuah motor baru produksi Hollywood"

Ia menyeringai, menampakkan keangkuhan menyebalkan –namun dirindukan Donghae setelah kemarin ia uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Hanya karena kata cantik! Ups.. apa aku mengatakan kata yang keramat bagi Kyuhyun itu? Apa aku bilang cantik? Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya kan? Aku harap begitu -_-

"Hatcheeew.."

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Entahlah hyung.. Kurasa ada yang membicarakanku, mungkin para fans ku.. Aku kan memang selalu dibicarakan"

"Terserah kaulah Kyu -_- … Tapi apa kau yakin bisa menang bahkan jika ada namja itu disini?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, sedikit merasa kesal dan… takut? Saat sosok tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan POLOSNYA melambai ke arahnya sambil membawa seporsi paket makan siang.

'Oh tidak..' –batin Kyuhyun.

'Oh yeah…' –batin Donghae.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-sshi? Annyeong.. eumm- teman Kyuhyun-sshi! Boleh bergabung?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada ceria dan tatapan yang berbinar, membuat Donghae dengan cepat memberikan tempat disisinya untuk Sungmin duduk.

"Panggil saja Donghae, Lee Donghae.."

"Arra… Gomawo Donghae-sshi.." Dan Sungmin memberikan senyum manisnya saat Donghae menampilkan cengiran ikannya.

Tidak mungkin kan, ia mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk disisi Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan 'awan hitam' dan tatapan membunuhnya pada Sungmin? Bisa perang dunia ketiga nantinya.

"Psst.. Ku dengar pagi tadi ada seseorang yang melihat Kyuhyun oppa bertemu dengan seorang namja!" –yeoja 1 membuka suara dengan bisikan –menurutnya yang bahkan dapat didengar oleh sang topic pembicaraan -_-.

"Eh benarkah?.." –yeoja 2 ikut menimpali dengan wajah penasaran. Sementara beberapa bisik-bisik yang sama mulai memenuhi penjuru kantin.

"Apa itu pacarnya?!"

"Tubuhnya atletis dan lebih tinggi dari Kyunnie, kudengar dia juga tampan!"

"Astaga! Jangan bilang Kyunnie oppa sekarang menjadi '_bottom'_?!"

"Yang benar itu semenya Kyuhyunnie?!"

Donghae semakin kalut saat bisik-bisik mahasiswa dan mahasiswi –yang dominan mahasiswi malah berubah bising. Meski begitu tak ada yang berani mengklarifikasi langsung pada orangnya, mungkin karena aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh jangkung itu.

Ia penasaran, namja? Tapi siapa? Apa maksudnya ucapan mereka? Ingin bertanya, namun ia juga takut pada sosok _badmood_ Kyuhyun. Takutnya malah ia yang jadi sasaran amukan Kyuhyun.

"Eum.. Kyuhyun-sshi sudah punya namjachingu? Jadi akhirnya Kyuhyun-sshi sudah sadar ne kalau Kyuhyun-sshi itu memang cantik? Sudah kuduga seharusnya sejak dulu Kyuhyun-sshi mencari namja tampan yang cocok jadi seme Kyuhyun-sshi!"

Donghae terlonjak, menatap horror tampang polos Sungmin yang menampilkan cengiran khas dengan kalimat polosnya. Dengan gerakan matrix seolah lehernya dipatah-patahkan tatapannya beralih pada Kyuhyun dan-

BRAKK

"YAKK! FOR THE GODE SAKE! DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA, AKU BUKAN UKE DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI SEORANG UKE! JADI BERHENTI MENYEBARKAN GOSIP MURAHAN ITU ATAU AKAN KUSOBEK MULUT KALIAN SATU PERSATU HINGGA BERNAFAS PUN AKAN TERASA SEPERTI MENELAN BARA API NERAKA BAGI KALIAN SEMUA BITCH! DAMN YOU ASS HOLE, FUCK!"

Glekk

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan sang chef penguasa kantin pun enggan mengeluarkan dentingan alat dapurnya saat suara lantang Kyuhyun membahana keseluruh bagian kantin.

Semua diam, semua terpaku, takut, cemas, tidak ada yang berani angkat suara.

"DAN KAU! BERHENTI MELAFALKAN KALIMAT LAKNAT ITU ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUPMU _TOKKI_*!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin hingga namja imut itu tersentak, nyaris terisak dengan satu bentakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"APA?!"

Donghae memejamkan matanya –tersentak saat kalimatnya terpotong bentakan kasar Kyuhyun. "A-Ayo kita pergi, berada disini hanya akan membuat suasana hatimu memburuk.

Dan Donghae –beserta seluruh penghuni kantin Kyunghee dapat bernafas lega setelah Kyuhyun dengan patuh mengikuti langkah pendek Dongae meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

Sejuk

Damai

Tenang

Kyuhyun merilekskan dirinya dalam hembusan angin laut yang menerpa lembut permukaan kulit wajahnya. Dalam sekejap, bebannya seolah terangkat.

Sementara Donghae, menatap tubuh dongsaengnya yang tengah duduk beralaskan pasir putih pantai Eurwangni. Ia bersandar pada kap mobil Kyuhyun, tersenyum sambil bersyukur dalam hati.

Untunglah ia segera mengingat tempat ini, tempat favorit keduanya saat akan menenangkan pikiran. Patai Eurwangni yang tak jauh dari Seoul, hanya beberapa jam saja dan jalanannya pun cukup mulus.

Kedua kelopak itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris _caramel_ yang menawan. Ditatapnya pohon pinus yang berjejer rapih disekitar daerah pantai, beberapa batuan dan kerang yang menyeruak dari pasir putihnya menambah keindahan tempat wisata yang menjadi favorit pada liburan musim panas ini.

Ia sedikit terusik saat sesuatu dalam sakunya dirasa bergetar. Dengan cepat ditempelkannya gadget mahal itu pada telinganya.

"Ne appa, waegure?"

'…'s

"MWO? Pertunangan?! Sudah kubilang aku belum siap!"

'...'

"Apa maksud appa? Menyerahkan perusahaan pada orang lain hanya karena masalah sepele? AKU BAHKAN BELUM GENAP 20 TAHUN APPA!"

'…'

"ARRASEO! Terserah appa sekarang, bahkan jika perusahaan bangkrut aku tidak akan perduli lagi! Serahkan saja pada anak kesayanganmu yang telah sukses itu!"

Klik!

"BRENGSEK! AARGHTT!"

Prakk

Donghae menatap miris iphone keluaran terbaru yang dibanting Kyuhyun tepat mengenai batu, dan ia tak mampu menahan sang dongsaeng saat tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berjalan cepat kearah mobilnya. Memutar arah dan melaju cepat bagai dikejar setan, mungkin ia bahkan bisa tiba di Seoul dengan kecepatan angin seperti itu.

–Meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri di pantai Eurwangni yang telah sepi bersama motor kesayangannya.

.

_My Image Seme, My Seme, and My Seme's Family_

.

Bau _alcohol_ dimana-mana, music yang memekakkan telinga, dan tubuh berpeluh yang bergoyang mengikuti hentakan music DJ yang berdentum cepat benar-benar menggambarkan tempat ini.

Tempat dimana seseorang bisa melupakan masalahnya, melepaskan beban pikiran yang membuatmu hampir gila, dan melupakan segala aturan yang mengikat bahkan terasa mencekik lehermu.

Bar memang tempat semacam itu kan? Tempat bersenang-senang, atau kata beberapa orang tempat dimana kau bisa menikmati 'kehidupan' yang sebenarnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, dengan penampilan yang berantakan namun tetap tak mengurangi pesonanya pada akhirnya memilih bar sebagai pelariannya. Kemeja _soft blue _panjang yang digulung se-siku itu Nampak kusut, begitu pula keadaan Kyuhyun dengan beberapa botol vodka yang telah menghiasi mejanya.

Seorang _bar madness _menatap iba padanya. Namun, kedatangan pengunjung baru membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

"Hey.. Kita bertemu lagi, kau datang sendiri?" Seorang pria bertopi dengan kacamata hitam, jaket Jeans biru dongker dan celana Levi's hitam menegur Kyuhyun yang telah mabuk berat –menumpukan kepalanya pada meja bar.

"_Who.. are youuu_..?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang mabuk, membuat pria itu tertawa kecil.

"_Just call me Andrew baby.."_

"Andrew? Jangan panggil aku baby pabbo..! Akuuu ini namjaaa… Kenapa sih semua orang mengataiku cantik? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi sang namja, menatapnya imut dengan mata bulatnya. Berkedip polos, seolah menanti jawaban dari sang namja –Andrew.

"Tentu saja karena kau memang cantik baby.."

Chupp

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut saat Andrew mengecup bibirnya. "Kenapa menciumku? Kau menyukaiku ya… Paman?" ia menggosok matanya pelan seperti seorang bocah yang tengah mengantuk dan ingin tidur, lagi-lagi Andrew dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah lucu Kyuhyun –saat mabuk tentunya.

"Apa kau lelah?"

"Hum! Saaangaattt….."

Hupp

Andrew menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang limbung karena merentangkan tangannya terlalu lebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu untuk beristirahat-"

"Aniiihh… Segelass Vodka lagiii pamaannnn…!"

"No, no, no, kau sudah terlalu mabuk, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak minum. Lagipula bukankah sudah kusuruh memanggilku Andrew?"

"Issh.. Paman peliitt… tidak appaaa aku sukaa memanggilmu pamann.. hihihi.."

Hupp

Andrew membawa tubuh Kyuhyun dengan _bridal style, _menaiki tangga bar. Langkah kaki Andrew membawa mereka berdua kesebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai kelima bar tersebut, kamar berkelas VVIP_._

Srekk

"Ah… Paman kenapaaa membawakuu ke kamar? Paaman tidak.. hikk… akan memperkosaku kaaan?" Oke ucapan Kyuhyun mulai ngelantur, dan paman Andrew kita malah langsung mempertimbangkan tawaran(?) yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa pening sesaat saat sosok Andrew menghilang dibalik pintu kamar tidur yang ditempatinya. Namun saat pandangannya buram, Andrew telah kembali dengan tali dalam genggamannya.

Dalam keadaan mabuk dengan tubuh yang lemas, Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saat Andrew mengikat kedua tangannya ke masing-masing sisi bed yang ditempatinya.

"Baby.. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat melakukan ini sejak awal.. Tetapi kau yang membuatku melakukannya arra?"

"Eunghh.."

Kyuhyun hanya melenguh saat Andrew yang telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok Siwon tanpa topi dan kacamata hitamnya, memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Seolah tengah melahap permen kapas yang tak pernah habis, bibir Kyuhyun yang selembut kapas langsung menjadi candu baginya.

Siwon ingin lebih, dihisapnya bibir atas Kyuhyun hingga sang empunya melenguh nikmat. Disusul lidah Siwon yang menyelusup, mengeksploitasi segala hal yang bisa didapatkan dari mulut si manis.

Lelehan saliva membentuk jalinan ikatan saat deru nafas memenuhi ruangan tersebut, saling bersahutan mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Perlahan jemari Siwon menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun, merobek asal kaus tipisnya (karena kemejanya telah lepas sebelum ia diikat). Dan terakhir.. Celana denim beserta _underwear_ yang dikenakannya.

Siwon meraih sisa tali yang teronggok dilantai, mengikat kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke masing-masing sisi bed. Menatap lapar tubuh putih pucat yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya tanpaa sehelai benang pun.

Ia menjilat bibirnya sensual. Perlahan namun pasti lidah Siwon menyusuri leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menciptakan tanda biru keunguan yang kita kenal dengan _kissmark. _Leher, dada, dan perut tak luput dari jangkauannya.

Ia sedikit berhenti setiap Kyuhyun menggumamkan kalimat samar seperti 'perusahaan..' atau 'pertunangan' dan 'jangan katakan lagi brengsek!'.

Sempit

Siwon merasa semakin sesak. Sial, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila. Hanya melihat tubuhnya saja membuat dirinya 'bangkit', segera ditanggalkannya segala pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum, menatap _little _Cho yang terbangun akibat ulahnya. Menyentuhnya dengan perlahan, Siwon mulai mengocoknya hingga menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari bibir kissable Kyuhyun…

Panas

Kyuhyun merasa aneh… ada apa dengan dirinya? Dan kenapa ia merasa panas? Seolah-olah tubuhnya tengah terbakar dari dalam, ada sebuah hasrat yang hendak ia keluarkan namun perasaan lain seolah menggelitik perutnya.

"Ahh…"

'Eh?'

Kenapa suara desahan itu seperti suaranya? Dan kenapa ia mendesah.. "Ukkh… Emmhh…"

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya, dan hal yang dilihatnya langsung membuatnya shock! Seorang pria tengah mengulum miliknya! Hey! Itu _blowjob_!

"Ukhh… Ssshh… Akkh… Pah-mannhh… siapahh.. kauhh! Y-yakhh be-ranihhsshh… beranihh nya kaushh.. melakukannh… akh…. Hentikan pamanh!"

"Oh.. Kau sudah sadar baby?"

Siwon menghentikan kulumannya, menindih tubuh pucat Kyuhyun hingga milik mereka bersentuhan.

"Ahss…"

"YAKK! SIAPA KAU! Berani-beraninya memperkosaku! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku eoh?!"

"Aku bahkan belum mulai, jaadi kau benar-benar ingin diperkosa olehku ne baby?"

"YAKK! AHJUSSHI MESUM LEPASKAN AKHMM…sshh.."

Teriakan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Siwon kembali menciumnya dengan rakus. Menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Kyuhyun hingga sang namja berkulit pucat merasa lemas.

"Ugh…" Kyuhyun memekik saat jemari tirus itu menerobos pertahanannya, mencari celah diantara kerutan yang berkedut nikmat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, nyaris menangis saat mulai merasa pasrah. 'Jadi… Inikah saat-saat terakhirku menjadi seorang seme?' –batinnya miris seperti seorang Tentara yang kalah perang -_-.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengumpat, mencaci maki Siwon, merintih, mendesah, memekik, dan meneriakkan namanya saat ia berada di puncak.

Melepaskan hasrat yang memenuhi jiwa, melebur menjadi satu dalam friksi kenikmatan duniawi yang memabukkan. Dalam alunan nada kenikmatan yang mencerminkan jiwa, menyatunya raga dibawah sinar rembulan telah menjadi saksi atas sebuah ikatan.

Malam itu telah merubah segalanya… malam dimana dunia diputar balikkan, membuat jalur baru yang dirangkai tangan-tangan manusia. Sebuah perubahan, yang menimbulkan prahara bagaikan badai yang menerpa kapal dilautan.

.

.

.

_*Tokki : _Korea = Kelinci

.

.

.

**TBC**

_MY IMAGE SEME, MY SEME, AND MY SEME'S FAMILY_

.

.

GHAAAAAAAHHHH! APA ITUUU! *tunjuk ending chap 3* OMO! Evil nulis apa coba! Demi apa penutup di chap ini super gaje! #ngumpet Mianhae untuk keterlambatan yang amat sangat, Evil semakin sibuk mendekati ujian dan kemaren juga baru selesai UTS! Tapi niatnya sih mo ngupdate satu atau dua chapter lagi sebelum memasuki masa-masa stress di kelas 3 SMU TT_TT mungkin Evil sempet kena yang namanya WB, aigoo! WB adalah masa-masa tersuram bagi para author –menurut Evil.

Ah ya… Chap depan kita turun rated, balik ke T J maaf kalo terkesan gak konsisten. Yak sekian chuap chuapnya, sekarang waktunya bales review! ^_^

.

**_Balasan Review Chapter 2_**

**Ermagyu**** : **Nee… Gomawo

**Rikha-chan**** : **Yups… Seperti itulah Wonnie daddy yang kita kenal xD ne gomawo…

**Diya1013**** : **Nih ya… Di chap ini Evil udah masukin WonKyu moment nya tuh… Masih kurang kah?

**KkamCon Penjahat Fanfic** : Hahaha… Nee… makanya Kyuhyun Evil buat OOC kalo mabuk, soalnya lucu aja… Evil juga suka Kyu yang OOC  
AAHHH…. Maklum modal sok tahu… Gomawo atas perbaikannya #bow semoga ke-sok-tahu-an Evil gak terulang di chapter ini -_-  
Izin fave? FOLLOW pun Evil beriii! #hug Gomawo atas saran, fave, dan reviewnyaaaa #XOXO_Kiss&Hug

**Shin min young**** : **Nih daddy udah ketemu ama Kyunnie… udah di rape malah xD #plakk gomawo.. ditunggu yaa…

**Wonkyufa** : Waktu ngetik Kyu lagi frustasi Evil juga lagi frustasi, jadi feelnya dapat banget xD #curcol Nih Wondad udah gak cumin lewat kok udah berani deketin Kyu malah xD gomawoo..

**Blackyuline**** : **Hihihi… Akhirnya saat terakhir Kyu jadi seme telah tiba #LOL ngakak sendiri pas ngetik part dimana Kyu menikmati saat terakhirnya wkwkwkwk… gomawo yaa

**MoonGyuWon** : HAH? Masa' sih? O.O gomawooo #hug kira'in _comedy_ nya garing TT_TT hiks… #CROOTTT Siwon imut? O.O #horror kalo Kyu sih emang udah dari orok nya evil xD #LOL gomawo chingu…

**WonKYunJae** : HAHAHAH… Evil emang suka bikin karakter Kyunnie di ff yang gak jelas! Kadang arogan, kadang manja, kadang juga sarap #plakk Adegan lemon diatas bukan kekerasan 'kan? #ngumpet  
Evil ituuuuuuuuuuuuu….. WKS dan UKS! YEEEEEEEYYYYY! #tebar confetti# *prokprokprok Yang penting pemerannya Kyunnie mah Evil kagak masalah (Dan harus YAOI #smirk)  
Gomawo chinguyaaa… Next chap tetep ditunggu yaaa… #kissbye

**Kayla WonKyu** : EEhhh… Pengennya sih update nya gak ngaret chingu… tapi beberapa kegiatan sekolah dan luar sekolah menunda inspirasi Evil -_- (intinya Evil kena WB)  
Part yang berkesan buat chingu emang Evil ketik sambil ngakak gila xD  
Kyu keliatan seme Cuma jaman U sampe' Bonamana emang :D di Mr. Simple mah Kyunnie udah jadi uke sejati! Pipi gembulnya itu loh…  
Apalagi di A-Cha! Astaga… rambut blonde, mata hitam bulat bening, bibir pinkish, aigoooo…. #mimisan pokoknya Kyu itu UKE! TITIK!  
Sebenernya bagian yang bikin bingung chingu itu juga bikin Evil bingung -_- pernyataan sebelum dan sesudahnya emang gak nyambung #pundung  
Gpp chingu… Evil selalu menghargai sebuah review meski hanya berupa tanda titik OJ

**Miszshanty05** : Ne.. Gomawo J

**Chairun** : Hallooo jugaaaa #lambai2  
WonKyu nya ditumpuk di chapter tiga chingu ^_^  
Reaksi babe Kangin masih disimpen  
Nee… Gomawo yaa, makin semangat berkat review chingu! #bow

**Nari Hima** : Nee… gomawo #kiss&hug

**RaeMii** : Nee… gomawoo  
Salam kenal chingu ^_^

**I was a Dreamer** : Hahaha… Emang cengeng nih si Kyu nya.. Chingu, Pen Name kamu sesuatu banget deh! xD gomawo yaa

Dee : Hehe… nih munculnya dah lebih sering si abang Wonwon! Gomawo chinguya…

Andwe : Mian ne… soalnya ini _voting _dan banyak reader yang ngarep naik rated… Tapi karena mempertimbangkan pendapat chingu Evil buat cumin _soft lemon_  
Gomawo atas pendapatnya chingu #bow

Vira : Ne.. Salam kenal ^_^  
Si Kyu mah emang manja! #ditendang coba ama bang Wonwon aja 'kan ya?  
Gomawo chingu…

Shin min hyo : Nih chingu… WonKyu nya udah ketemu lagi tuh ^_^  
Evil juga udah nambahin moment, udah cukup gak? :D  
Nee chinguu… Gomawo… HWAITING!

Kyukyu : Sesuju chingu! Gomawo…

DiraWonKyu : Nee chinguyaa… Moment WonKyu nya numpuk di chapter tigaaaaaaaaa!  
Ne… Evil sadar kok, chap kemaren WonKyu moment nya emang cumin nyempil dikiiiiittttt pake' bangettttt!  
Disini udah ada spect spect nya Kyunnie tuh ke Won daddy xD  
Ne! evil seSUJU! See U and thanks #kissbye

Evil kyu : Mianhae… L #BOW Evil terkena WB hingga updet selalu ngaret #pundung  
Hahaha… didikannya babe Kangin tuh! Tapi emang kurang ajar banget! Masa' nabrak semenya malah main nyelonong aja!  
Kalo babyKyu gak mau jadi ukenya Wondaddy ntar deh jadi uke Evil aja! #digampar Siwon#  
Update diusahakan gak ngaret, gomawo chinguu ^_^

Hanna Shin Ji : Ne… Saengie… Salam kenal ^_^ emang kamu kelahiran berapa? Ntar salah orang lagi manggil Evil unnie… Evil sih Line97 #promosi  
Kyunnie bertengkar ama babe Kangin -_- kira2 Kyunnie diusir gak ya?  
Gomawoo chinguu….

Meotmeot : Hahahaha… Kyunnie jadi zombie pun tetep cantik xD  
Wondaddy jadi ABG Tua tapi tetep kece dong…  
Wondad duitnya sebanyak pasir sih ^_^ jadi dihambur2in kiri kanan juga gak habis 13 turunan #plakk  
Komen kamu masuk kok chingu, dua kali malah :D #hug  
Gomawo yaa… #bow

Ratnasparkyu : And then… yang dilakuin bang Won selanjutnya adalah…. Silahkan liat diatas *tutup muka* #mimisan  
gomawo ya chinguya…

**siscaMinstalove** : Hm… seSUJU chingu! #manggut2  
tenang aja… Evil konsisten kok, lihat pair yang diatas? #smirk  
Nah WonKyu momentnya dah ditambah kan? Wondad ama Kyunnie dah ketemu lagi noh ^_^  
Gomawo yaa…  
NB : Evil langsung apdet gegara terror sisca-chan -_-  
dan untuk NC? #tutpmuka Evil gak berani ngomong apa-apa xD #ngumpet

.

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's wife 3

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^

Follow me ONIK_BloodDevil (jika berminat ^_^)


End file.
